


Chickens, Ducks And Geese

by NekoOkami



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoOkami/pseuds/NekoOkami
Summary: Quack!His kid giggled, watching the white, winged bird, a duck, wobble around, quacking. … How did this happen again? And what is he to do with it? “Watch the duck!” He has not even been able to tell who it was to give him the duck, and practically ordering a mandalorian to watch it. And the person was gone.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Chickens, Ducks And Geese

**Author's Note:**

> Well this happened...   
> Enjoy!

_ Quack! _

__ His kid giggled, watching the white, winged bird, a duck, wobble around, quacking. … How did this happen again? And what is he to do with it? “Watch the duck!” He has not even been able to tell who it was to give him the duck, and practically ordering a mandalorian to watch it. And the person was gone. 

__ _ Quack!  _ He looked down to see the kid cooing happily holding the duck up, smiling. The duck looking up as if judging him. _ Quack!  _ With a sigh he half turned back to the bartender, and asked about a possible job, while keeping an eye on his kid and the duck. 

_______________________

Heading back to the ship, the kid and duck following behind, the kid full with bone broth, and a frog much to his failure. The duck eating grass and rocks, thankfully the kid not copying after the duck. A tired coo and tug on his cloak brought his attention to the kid. “…. Alright you womp rat,’ -he picks him up- ‘up you go.” And carries his yawning little womp-rat to the Crest, the duck for whatever reason following. 

He has asked some people about the duck, but no one had an answer. With a sigh he lowered the ramp, entered and placed the kid, (who has fallen asleep during the walk.,) on the cot. Turning back to the duck. He is met., with a longer necked, duck? Which immediately started honking aggressively, wings flapping. He reached for his blaster only to take out a rubber, colorful bird that squeaked when he gripped it. 

When he turned back to the  _ goose _ there where two more geese.. and three ducks that started honking and quacking and flapping their wings.  _ PpOocK!  _ Some  _ chickens  _ materialized above. Din could only watch in horror as the  _ Crest  _ slowly fades away. A jolt of suprise hit him as he fell backwards and kept falling until he hit the ground. 

Panic hit him full force when he realized his kid and his  _ Crest _ were  _ gone _ , replaced by a duck of gigantic proportions. More and more of these birds start flocking around him… various sizes of eggs start falling down upon him hatching into more once they hit something. Din raised his arms to shield himself and realized … that his armor was gone. 

He was suddenly grabbed by some of them.. bought right in front of giant ones open beak, and could do nothing but watch in fear as he was dropped into the dark tunnel, thinking this is his last...

_______________________

… only to sit up quickly and bang his head on the roof of his cot space. His hands reaching up and covering his face as he slowly gained his bearing breathing deeply. A small clatter got his attention and he looked up to see his helmet moving. 

A huff of amusement as he crawled out, he picked up his helmet to reveal his kid wide awake looking up at him. The little womp-rat giggled and reached up to be picked up by his buir. With a fond sigh he picks the ad'ika up and chuckles as his child playfully slaps his cheek. 

The new day started and the strange dream of chickens, ducks and geese? Gone. 


End file.
